


Truth or Dare

by KittensAndRage



Series: Omegle roleplaying [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Omegle Roleplay, Roleplay, Texting, Truth or Dare, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are playing truth or dare. We all know how it ends, obviously.<br/>But who says we can't enjoy the ride?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Another one roleplay for the series.
> 
> I was John Watson. If you were my Sherlock, let me know!
> 
> (Also, that prompt wasn't mine, I was playing it with someone else as Sherlock, but after a moment we got disconnected and I couldn't find them, so I thought I could try and see if it'll work again. And it worked so lovely! <3 So thank you, who played it with me the first time. [Let me know if you were my John covered with honey, you were amazing too.])  
> EDIT: My John have found me! Prompt by awesome AnAverageGirl.

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You both like unilock, johnlock, and teenlock.**

Truth or dare? Dares are accompanied by a picture. JW [17]

_We're really doing this? Dull. SH (16)  
Truth. SH_

Don't be like that. JW  
Okay, something traditional for start. Who do you fancy? JW

_No one. SH_

That's hardly an answer... but okay. JW

_Truth or dare? SH_

Dare. JW

_Tell your mum you got a girl pregnant. SH_

She knows I don't have a gf. JW

_You had a one night stand. SH_

Well. Okay. But no photo for this one. Give me a minute. JW

She was definitely terrified. JW

_Lovely. SH_

Oh yeah. I have to discuss a few things with my parents. JW

Truth or dare? JW

_Dare. SH_

Get a phone number from a random girl. JW

_How am I supposed to get a girl's phone number? I'm at my house, not at school. SH_

Go outside, you genius. I'm sure there is a girl somewhere. JW

_Fine, whatever, Give me a minute. SH  
{Long Delay} I have the phone number. It was quite weird though, the experience. SH_

Weird? Why? JW

_She ran her hand down my chest and touched my arse. SH_

Well, you should be flattered. JW

_I didn't like it. SH_

Was she attractive? Maybe you could give me that number. JW

_No, she wasn't attractive. SH_

Too bad. JW

_Truth or dare? SH_

Um... dare again. JW

_Visit a gay bar and snog a bloke. SH_

Well, I'm gonna need some time. JW

_I want pictures. SH_

Sure. That's the rule. JW

[long delay] Quite a lot of people's here. JW

_Are they attractive? SH_

Well, not all of them, of course. But, yeah, I can find someone. JW

_Alright. SH_

Okay. Wish me luck. JW

_Good luck. SH_

 [attached: image of John's hand tangled in dark hair]

_Brilliant. SH_

I guess. He even gave me his number. And wasn't weird like your girl. JW

_What's his name? SH_

Michael. JW

_Dull name. SH_

As dull as 'John' is. JW

_You two are perfect for each other. SH_

I know. Happily ever after. JW

Truth or dare? JW

_Truth. SH_

Tell me about what do you fantasize. Just one thing will do. JW

_I tend to fantasize about soldiers. SH_

Oh. Are you ordering or being ordered? JW

_You already asked your question, no more. SH_

Well, okay. I was just curious. JW

But I think you're ordering. You like it. JW

_Wrong. SH  
Truth or dare? SH_

You had the truth. So I'll take the truth now, too. JW

_What is one thing that you've never told anyone? SH_

Well... that one is hard. I've always been quite honest... JW

_There's got to be something. SH_

Does it count that I never told anyone about watching porn? JW

_No. Everyone knows you do. SH_

Knew it. JW

Okay. I... am a virgin. Still. JW

_Fascinating. SH_

Shut up, it's kinda traumatizing, I'm 17. JW

_It's not that big of a deal. SH_

Well, maybe not. Don't tell anyone, though. JW

_I won't. SH_

Truth or dare? JW

_Dare. SH_

Mhmm... let me think. You like soldiers? JW

_Yes. SH_

I want a picture of you saluting. JW

Shirtless preferable. JW

_That's a stupid dare. SH {Image attached: Sherlock saluting without shirt}_

Maybe stupid, but now I can blackmail you. JW

_I will tell the entire British nation that you are a virgin. SH_

I can change that. JW

_I will poison you. SH_

Well, okay, that would work, probably. But I don't think you'd do this. JW

_You will when you're lying on the floor, choking on your own vomit. SH_

I'll puke on your shoes. Deliberately. JW

_I will bash your gorgeous face in with my vomit covered shoes. SH_

My gorgeous face? My, my, Mr. Holmes. JW  
I'll be dead till then, so do whatever you want. JW

_Truth or dare? SH_

Truth. JW

_If you could lose your virginity to anyone, who would it be? SH_

Um... Johnny Depp? JW

_Alright. That's understandable. SH_

Yeah. I guess. Although I'm surprised you know who is he. JW

_I've seen Pirates of the Caribbean. SH_

Sherlock Holmes, you are amazing. JW

_I know. SH_

Show-off. JW

Truth or dare? JW

_Truth. SH_

Are you a sub or do you just have a thing for soldiers? JW

_I have a military kink. SH_

Ow. Okay. So normally not a sub at all. JW

_Truth or dare? SH_

Truth. JW

_Do you have any kinks? SH_

I always liked the thought about being tied up. JW

But I don't know anything for sure. JW

_Alright. SH_

Truth or dare? JW

_Dare. SH_

Cover your hair with honey. JW

And I want a picture. JW

_You're the worst. SH  
{Image attached: Sherlock's hair, pointed in every direction, lathered in honey.}_

I knew you'd hate me. But you're lovely now. Sweet. JW

_One day, I am going to kill you. SH  
Truth or dare? SH_

I know. You were saying something about the poison? JW  
Truth. JW

_I'm not sure if I'd poison you, or slit your throat. They're both fun. SH  
Who is the hottest bloke that you know? Yourself not included. SH_

You can do both. JW

I know personally or just know? JW

_You know personally. SH_

Myself not included? You're cruel. That would be... Michael, I guess. JW

_Right, okay. SH  
I'll be in a corner, sobbing, if you need me. SH_

Don't you worry, you're not that bad. If I close my eyes. JW

_That is just mean. SH_

Maybe. But Michael looks a bit like you. On a second thought. JW

I mean, he has dark hair. And is bloody tall. JW

_I'm probably better than Michael. SH_

Modest as always. JW  
Truth or dare? JW

_Dare. SH_

Steal Mycroft's cake. JW

_You have the stupidest dares. SH_

Come on, I'm sure he's got something really delicious. JW

_It's red velvet. SH_

You see? Now I'd tell you to eat it but I know you won't so what's the point. JW

_I hate red velvet. SH  
Truth or dare? SH_

Dare. JW

_Ask a stranger on the street if they want to lick your balls. SH_

Of course they want, I'm me. JW

_True. SH_

So you want? That's nice. JW

But wait, I'll actually ask someone. JW

_Hurry up. SH_

_Don't actually let them lick your balls, though. That's my job. SH_

 [delay] Well... that didn't go well. JW

_What happened? SH_

It was a lady. Very... sensitive lady. JW

My cheek still hurts. JW

_Haha. SH_

Very funny. JW

_It is. SH_

No, it's not. JW

Truth or dare? JW

_Truth. SH_

Would you /really/ lick my balls? JW

_Not if they're hairy. SH_

...okay. JW

They're not, by the way. JW

_Good to know. SH_

_Truth or dare? SH_

Dare. JW

_Sext your sister. SH_

Sherlock, that's disgusting! JW

_That's the point? SH_

Not my own sister... ugh. JW

_Fine. Sext Gavin. SH_

Gavin? JW

_Gavin Lestrade? SH_

Geez, you should really learn that his name is Greg. And what do you want me to say to him? JW

_Dunno. Get creative. SH_

"I wanna suck you off" will do? JW

Or not creative enough? JW

_Not creative enough. SH_

Hmm... right... JW

So... "I want you to tie me up and fuck into oblivion"? JW

_That will work. SH_

Okay. Sent. JW

_Great. SH_

He texted back. JW

_What did he say? SH_

"I would, but now I'm busy with Myc." JW

With Myc? JW

_So that's what that noise upstairs is. SH_  
 _I was wondering. SH_  
 _It's been going on for a while. SH_

Uhuh. Well, they're not busy enough, if he can text me. JW

_Very true. SH_

I wanna forget about it. Just now. JW  
Truth or dare? JW

_Dare. SH_

Go and interrupt them. JW

_Alright. SH  
{Slight delay} I was hit in the head with a textbook. SH_

My cheek doesn't hurt so much now. JW

_Good for you. SH  
Truth or dare? SH_

Dare. JW

_Tell your mum you've got herpes. SH_

She won't believe me but okay. JW

Done. JW

_Wonderful. SH_

I know. JW

Truth or dare? JW

_Truth. SH_

Who's the hottest bloke /you/ know? JW

_Your mum. SH_

Not funny. JW

_Victor Trevor, probably. SH_

Uh, that bitch. JW

Well, okay. JW

_Don't worry. You're a close second. SH_

I don't worry. I just don't like him. JW

_I do. SH_

I can see that. JW

You should ask him out or something. Life advice. JW

_No. SH_

Why? JW

_Because I don't want to? SH_

But you like him? JW

_Not in a romantic way. I just think he's hot. SH_

It doesn't have to be romantic, you know. JW

_I'm pretty sure dating involves romantic feelings. SH_

Umm... not necessarilly. You could have a snog. Maybe he would even let you shag him, with your face. JW

_I'd rather do that sort of thing with someone I have romantic feelings for. SH_

Aw. You're a romantic. JW

_Shut up. SH_

That's sweet. JW

_Fuck off. SH_

But that's actually adorable. JW

_No, it's not. SH_

Please, say you're blushing. JW

_Yes, I am. Now please, kindly piss off. SH_

As you wish. JW

_Thank you. SH_

But you are really sweet. JW

_And you are really annoying. SH_

Thank you. JW

_Anytime. SH_

So who do you like? If not Trevor? JW

_None of your business. SH_

Touchy. JW

_Who do you like? SH_

Michael? JW

_You just met him. SH_

Oh, okay, I'm kidding. JW

He didn't even give me that phone number. JW

_Shame. SH_

Yeah. JW

_Who is it, really? SH_

Well... he's kinda special, you know. JW

_How so? SH_

He's... clever. And interesting. I can go to both directions, you know that, but I usually chatt up girls. JW

_You should ask him out. SH_

Naah. I don't think so. JW

_Why not? SH_

I know the answer. JW

I told you, who do you like, then? JW

_I don't recall you ever giving me a name, therefore, you didn't really tell me. SH_

Fuck off. You don't need the name. JW

_Yes, I do. SH_

_Tell me. SH_

You wish. So you can tell him I'm a virgin. JW

_I wouldn't do that to you. SH_

You'd poison me. JW

For an experiment, obviously. JW

_Just tell me. SH_

What for, Sherlock? We're not 14 years old girls talking about their crushes. JW

_Yes we are. SH_

Well, I don't know about you, but I am certainly not a 14 years old girl. JW

_You sure? SH_

Yeah, last time I checked my cock was there. JW

_Could be a strap on. SH  
You could be lying. SH_

You're being ridiculous. JW

_You're being ridiculous because you won't tell me who you fancy. SH_

Okay fine I'll tel you it's you! Happy? JW

Oh my freaking god. JW

_Yes, I am very happy. SH_

Fantastic. JW

_Was that so hard? SH_

Not quite easy. Now I don't want to see you. JW

_Why not? SH_

It'll be awkward. JW

_No it won't. SH_

Yes it will. JW

_It won't. SH_

Well, actually, you've got the point. It won't be, because I'll never see you again. JW

I'll try. JW

_You're mean. SH_

I'm not. I just liked our friendship. JW

_Becoming more than friends will do nothing but make our friendship stronger. SH_

Yeah, more than friends, I wish. And what about the one you like? I told you. JW

_The one I like is being an idiot right now. SH_

Too bad. You don't like idiots. JW

_I like him, though. SH_

_Very much. SH_

Lucky guy. JW

_Love, even. SH_

You should ask him out. Until someone else will take him. JW

_Alright. I will. SH  
Are you free sometime soon? SH_

Um, yeah, wh... oh. JW

_Idiot. SH_

Sherlock? JW

_Yeah? SH_

You were... serious? JW

_Most definitely. SH_

I mean you... JW

_I..? SH_

You love me? JW

How? JW

_I just do. SH_

But I'm an idiot, you git. JW

_We'll be idiots together then. SH_

That's not gonna happen, sorry. JW

_Why not? SH_

You can't be an idiot. JW

_I can. SH_

I don't believe you. You're my little genius. JW

_Aw. SH_

Oh god, now I am adorable, right? JW

_Yeah, you are. SH_

Uh. Awful. JW

_No, it's not. It's cute. SH_

Shut it. JW

_Make me. SH_

Watch me. JW

I am made of rage and fury, I'm not adorable. JW

_You are made of sugar and spice, and everything nice. SH_

So what are you made of, then? JW

Honey, maybe? JW

_Honey, tea, and murder. SH_

That's lovely. I love the last part most. JW

_Same. SH_

Actually, I love all parts. JW

_I love you. SH_

You /really/ should have told me that earlier. JW

Love you too. So much. JW

_I love you more. SH_

I love you most. JW

_Doubt it. SH_

Oh, really? JW

_I would go to the ends of the universe just to make you smile. SH_

Don't go anywhere. That'll make me smile. JW


End file.
